Besitos
by Fumie Adachi
Summary: Kohaku needs to stop running away. Running from the cold, from the cold hard stone. Both feet on the ground, head of the clouds and away from the dead. Which is what she's going to do. After she tackles the problem with her possible faked death.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're my favourite explosion._  
_(You know the only real way to cure pain is to add a little more,_  
_because everything new distracts the old.)_  
_A violin with no hands plays symphonies with no words."_

She was just outside the mountains, no longer revelling in long days of sunshine and no worry. There had been rough spots, explanations, but she'd pulled herself back.

Just outside the mountains, walking back. On the highest peak was a small gravestone. Every day, she put a purple iris on the earth. Sometimes, it hurt. Because it reminded her of _him. _

Stop laughing at me. He always found her so funny, with her confusion and her dislike of crowns, her hatred of the cold.

It was warm in the mountains.

A long time ago, she thought being happy meant going home to her family-however ecletic and damaged they were.

It wasn't. It had changed.

So when she looked at the stars at night, she didn't see happiness, she saw a deep, aching longing which tore at her soul even more than the village hand.

Neither way made her happy, either place.

But then again, who said being happy was a something as shallow as a _location? _Happiness was someone.

And it was time to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You have no idea how unproductive it is to fall in and out of you as often as I do._ _And lately I've been feeling grey but today,_ _I'm alright no thanks to you."_

He would have been cold. Not that he would have minded. He loved it. The ice, the snow, the shivers down your back, and the steam of your breath in the air.

I never did get it.

Maybe he liked it here. Maybe he didn't. Maybe the ground was lumpy and he hated that.

Well, I'd never know.

I guess I felt a bit stupid, talking to a stone. Maybe I was a bit stupid for trying.

But it had his name on it, so it was enough.

"Kazuo." I whispered, brushing snow off the edges of his name, carved into the rock. "Your little sister is back."

He said nothing. For a while, I stood there. "Am I going to continue insulting myself or...?"

Idiot.

I kicked at the snow, hands deep in my pockets. "I s'pose things are simple for you now, right? Any cute angel girls for you to flirt with up there?" He'd always been flirting with waitresses and other girls in the villages we went to-free food, as he called it. Enough to make them all melt.

He stayed silent.

Rocks tend to do that.

I could feel my lips tugging up into a smile. It's funny how these things happen. It really is. Even just the memory of my brother could make me smile.

"I'm twenty four-almost twenty five-now, Kazuo. I guess you'd know that. We're twins and all." I chuckled lightly, my smile getting bigger. "You used to say once we got that old, you'd be married and I'd be all alone. I...I guess you were right." I shook my head. "There was a guy, you know. Not Naoko. I thought Naoko was the only one, but this guy, he-" I stopped, not knowing what to say. Kakashi was...Kakashi. Could you really explain someone like that? Someone the way he was? Was there a way to say it? "He's...strange." I started. "A complete pervert. He reads those Icha Icha paradise books you used to ogle at. He worshipped them!" I laughed. "I think you two would've liked each other. He wasn't just a pervert though...he also had some... respect, I guess." I paused, shaking my head. "He was a real idiot though. He said stupid things, did stupid things, he- he-" I could feel my throat closing up as my voice rose. "He did useless things he shouldn't have! He said things like he-he loved me! And that he cared! A...And I..." A tear slid down my cheek. "I wanted so bad to believe him..." I whispered. "But...Naoko, and...and...C..can I really let that go?" I stopped. Before I went too far.

I took a breath. "He told me-"

I could almost feel him egging me on, poking me in the stomach relentlessly. I felt myself tense up involuntarily, remembering. "He...told me things about myself. This that I didn't want to hear, but-" I could hear my own voice breaking and feel my eyes tearing up as I poured out my soul to a rock. "But he made me happy. He made me smile. I don't know why. I don't know how. But he did. And I left him. I made him think I was dead."

I took a gasping breath, a billow of vapour escaping into the air. "Kazuo, you don't understand! Everyone he cared about died and I left him! I left him alone, thinking that the person he loved had died, and-"

I stopped.

Loved.

It had never seemed real to me, but now it was staring me in the face.

Kakashi loved me.

And maybe I loved him too.

"Fuck." I muttered, covering my eyes. Half disparaging, half in despair, if that was possible. "I'm leaving, Kazuo. I guess... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I looked down at my fist, where I'd crushed the flower. "I broke your flower..."

A purple iris.

"Leave me alone..." I mumbled, placing it on top of the stone gently. A single petal floated to the ground. A startling colour against the white snow.

Beautiful.

I don't know exactly when I started to see the world this way. Something as simple as a flower in the snow being beautiful. When we were running, the only beautiful thing was food or a warm bed, but something in me had changed. Something that said that anything could be beautiful if you looked at it the right way.

Even a killer like me.

It was all his fault, really. His stupidness rubbed off on me. I liked it, though. I liked the stupid beauty of the world. It really was in anything. A giggle, a lopsided smile, a full blown grin.

Or maybe it was just his smile that made them all look like that.

Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ouch I have lost myself again,_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break:_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe._"

"Move aside!" A woman gave me a disapproving glance, but stepped out of my way.

Good.

A man stopped me.

"Excuse me, miss, but that was rude. Could you-"

"Could you get the fuck out of my way?!" I said quietly. He jumped and took a step back.

I pushed through another crowd of people, all shoving and milling around. And all so much taller than me. Someone stumbled in front of me and I had to stop myself from lashing out. Instead, I kicked his shin.

Somewhere, someone was watching me. Actually, quite a few people were probably watching me. No offence, but them choosing to have a war right now kind of got in my way.

They were all shinobi, wearing unfamiliar headbands I'd never seen before. I squeezed between two other women and gasped, trying to breathe.

Someone poked my shoulder. "Are you here to see someone?"

I flinched. "Y—yeah."

"Who are you looking for? I know a couple of people around."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "It's fine, I think I can find him myself. Thank you, though~" I tried to smile up at the red head. He blinked solemnly back.

That was a lie. I had no idea where I was going. When I broke out of the crowd of people-talking, moaning, I brushed past a blonde boy. He was wearing just a mesh shirt, with a bandaged face. I blinked.

"Who are you, -ttebayo?"

I pursed my lips. "None of your business."

He shrugged, looking subdued.

"You lookin' for something, etto?"

"Maybe."

He said nothing else, a small smile spreading over his features. "See you 'round then, -ttebayo!" He'd obviously seen someone else, and bounded off.

I shook my head and kept on pushing through the crowd. I was going to find him. There would be time to think of the weird people in this place later.

I wouldn't need any help. It was easy.

I broke away from another knot of people, wiping my forehead.

He shouldn't be that hard to find, right? I mean, how many silver-haired men with the Sharingan are there?

How many... prone... lying very still in a bed at the edge of the huge tent... could there be?

Shit.

I shoved this couple aside, running through the crowds.

He had to be here. He promised. He wouldn't leave me. He said so.

Right?

'_Yeah, well, you left him. Why should he keep that promise...?_'

But Kakashi was honest. I had to...

At the edge of the tent. Lying stock still, arms by his side, the cover completely perfect. If he had his eyes open... shouldn't I smile?

I didn't want to smile. He looked... cold.

I knelt down and picked up his hand.

Like a corpse.

"K...Kakashi...?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"It's me..." My voice cracked. "It's Kohaku. Please... Wake up."

I gripped his hand tighter. "Please, Kakashi...You promised. You...you said you loved me. You promised, Kakashi! You promised!"

I'd left him. Great, Kohaku. You decided to turn up just to see him…

A pulse.

I almost fell over.

But, at the same time, I felt so peaceful. He had a chair nearby, but I crouched by his bed, clutching his hand, holding it close to my cheek.

"Wake up…"

His chest rose and fell slowly. Someone touched my shoulder.

"Who are you?" It was the blond kid again. I frowned.

"That's none of your business."

"That's my sensei, dattebayo." He pointed with a tanned finger. I blinked. Sakura had been Kakashi's student, once.

"You're Sakura's team mate, right?" I remembered now. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

The name definitely rung alarm bells. He nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei is very sick. Who are you, ne?"

I swallowed. "A friend."

He grinned. "There's no need to be so nervous!" Holding out his hand. "I'm Naruto, you're right. Who are you?"

I stood up slowly. "Ko… Kohaku."

His grin spread a little further. "Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me he had such a cute friend."

Raised eyebrow.

"You look pretty beat up."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging sheepishly. "It's fine. That's what happens with wars."

That's what the pains in my head had been. Should I tell him…?

About the flashes of a dark place, blocks everywhere. A dark haired man, terribly scarred. And Kakashi. Terrible wounds.

"He was… wounded." I bit my lip. "What happened to him?" I was still holding Kakashi's still hand.

Naruto blinked, spacing out for a moment. "He… Obito."

_Obito._

Oh my Kami.

"Obito was… his teammate." I paused. "His teammate did this?!"

A new voice.

"Naruto? Who's that?"

A familiar voice.

"Oh my Kami… Haku!" Sakura threw herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck. "You're alive!"

Naruto blinked.

"I don't get it."

Sakura looked up, green eyes glassy with new tears. I shifted a little.

"I..."

"OH. YOU'RE SENSEI'S DEAD GIRLFRIEND."

**So, yeah. I really enjoy writing Naruto. Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting—I skipped a lot of things. I'll be filling that in: I was just itching to write this part! Thank you for reading, lovelies. And yeah… dedicated to Sapphire. I miss you x**


End file.
